Hamil itu hanya untuk orang dewasa !
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Berita kehamilan Kagura membuat Gintoki berada dalam masalah, akankah ia akan bertanggung jawab, atau malah sebaliknya? / for #TAKABURC [by Halichi Miyamoto and Panda Dayo]


.

.

.

"Glukglugkglugluk... "

Desiran air terdengar sedetik setelah nada aneh melintas dari mulut gadis Yato yang saat ini tinggal bersama om-om mesum, Sakata Gintoki.

"Ueeeeeeek, hhhh..." Desah Kagura yang wajahnya terlihat keunguan.

"Kagura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinpachi yang segera berlari menuju dapur ketika mendengar suara Kagura yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja _bokemegane_." Kagura meninju kaca yang berada di depannya hingga retak. Melihat kelakuannya, Shinpachi hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. "Hoy Shinpachi, kau tak lihat mukaku jadi pink gini aru?"

"Bukan pink tapi ungu." Timpal Shinpachi.

"Mau pink kah, atau oren kah, memangnya aku peduli ha? ueeeeeek—" Kagura kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang wajahmu berwarna ungu!" Shimpachi mulai memerankan misi _tsukkomi_ nya.

"Gluglugluglugluk, aaaah, kepalaku serasa berada di jet coaster _final destina*ion 3_ , berputar-putar sampai korban berguguran aru, ueeeek, glugluglugluk..." Ucap Kagura.

Panik, Shinpaci yang berniat mengusap pundak Kagura malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir degan kepala Kagura menghantam kaca yang hampir retak akibat tinjunya hingga, darah segar mengalir dibalik pelipis gadis Yato itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa—" teriak Kagura, sementara itu Shinpachi malah tambah panik.

"A...ano, Kagura-chan, bertahanlah, a-aku akan memanggil bantua—"

"Haaa, kenapa sih, pagi-pagi sudah berisik? Aku jadi tidak khusyuk memandang Ketsuno An— eh? Kagura? Kau kenapa?" Gintoki yang sedang asyik menatap Ketsuno Ana yang membacakan ramalan cuaca merasa terganggu akibat keributan yang disebabkan oleh kedua anak buahnya itu.

Kagura yang masih bersimbah darah pun berlari ke arah Gintoki, membiarkan wajah Shinpachi tersungkur di lantai dan terinjak kaki kecil yang bobotnya bagai lima ekor gajah itu.

Dengan berurai air mata, Kagura memeluk Gintoki. Membuat yukata putihnya berlumur sirup kelapa muda.

[P/s: sirup kelapa muda merek mar*an warnanya merah darah]

"Hoy Kagura, bisa kau hentikan? Kau mengotori pakaian suciku tau. Kau harus membayar ini dengan satu tahun gajimu tau." Celoteh Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, hiks, aku..." ucap Kagura terisak.

" _Nandayo_?"

"Aku..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi telah bangkit dari kematiannya.

"Aku..." ucap Kagura tertahan. Membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi makin penasaran.

"Aku..." Kagura menghela nafas,

"Aku... Hiks.."

"THOEEEEEI... SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI?" timpal Shinpachi,

"Aku..." Jeda "..hamil."

"Hahaha, jadi begitu...," ucap Gintoki dan Shinpachi bersama-sama.

"Gin-san, hamil itu kan?"

"Hahaha, Shinpachi, kau tau _are_ kan _are are_ , hamil itu kan?"

"Eh hamil?, EEEEEEEEEEEEEE—"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hamil itu hanya untuk orang dewasa !**

 **Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Dedicated for #TAKABURC**

 **Halichi Miyamoto as starter**

 **Panda Dayo as finisher**

 **Typo, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

Langit cerah yang menyelimuti Kabukichou nampak secerah wajah gadis Yato yang sedang melahap sarapan paginya dengan porsi jumbo seperti biasa. Namun, semua kecerahan itu berbanding terbalik dengan dua orang laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Suram.

Benar-benar suram.

Seolah ada lubang hitam yang memancar di balik perut mereka yang membuat mereka berdua terus mengeluarkan butiran-butiran peluh sebesar biji jagung.

Shinpachi, dengan wajah suramnya melirik Gintoki, " _nee nee_ Gin-san, bagaimana kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini?" Ucap Shinpachi.

Gintoki balas melirik ke samping kirinya, dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis. "Haaa? Apa yang kau bicarakan Patsuan, aku sedikitpun tak mengerti." Celetuk Gintoki.

"Itu, maksudku, tentang kehamilan Kagura. Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab?" tanya Shinpachi lagi.

Gintoki malah menepuk pundak Shinpaci dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara kelingking kirinya menerobos masuk lubang hidungnya sendiri. Dengan seringai lebar yang menggantung di bibirnya, Gintoki berucap, "Kalau itu, bukannya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab? Cuit cuit, anak jaman sekarang memang ganas ya. Cuit, huh aku tak menyangka orang polos sepertimu berani melakukan itu diusia yang baru menginjak 17, aku dulu sa—"

"HOII, KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADA TEMANKU SENDIRI, DASAR KAKEK PEDOFILIA."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PEDO HAAAA?"

"Ueeeeek, hoy, berisik tau. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi aru."

Ucapan Kagura sukses membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi menghentikan perang sipil yang hampir terjadi.

"Aku ingin mencuci muka dulu. Shinpachi, jangan lupa cuci piring ya!" tambah Kagura.

"KENAPA GAK SEKALIAN DICUCI DENGAN WAJAHMU SAJA!" Teriak Shinpachi yang telah merasa lelah akibat selalu diperbudak hantu China dan setan Kribo selama 316 episode anime gintama. Namun, teriakannya tak digubris. Kagura terus saja menapaki jalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air terdengar, Kagura sedang membasuh wajahnya yang nampak hangat seperti biasa. Tak lagi berwarna ungu seperti pagi barusan. Indera pendengarnya menangkap melodi kebisingan dari ruang tamu Yorozuya. Tentu saja suara itu berasal dari Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang kembali bertikai. Hal itu membuat Kagura tersenyum sesaat. Hingga, sedetik kemudian.

Ia menyeringai.

"Dasar bego."

.

.

.

.

.

[Snack Otose]

"HAAAAH? KAGURA HAMIL?" Otose menekan puntung rokoknya pada asbak dengan sangat keras, mendandakan ekspresi keterkejutannya kala mendengar pengakuan Gintoki yang menyatakan kehamilan Kagura.

"Oi, _baba_ , kau tak perlu terkejut sampai berteriak begitu kali. Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku penjahatnya di sini, huh." Oceh Gintoki yang bertumpu di atas meja panjang tempat Otose berdiri.

"Tapi memang benar kau yang melakukannya, kan, _desu yo_." Catherine, dengan gaya bicara khasnya mulai menuduh Gintoki.

"Gintoki-sama, saya ternyata sudah salah paham selama ini. Saya tidak menyangka—" sambung Tama.

"WOIII, BISA LU PADA BERHENTI NGOMONG BEGITU? JADI INI SEMUA SALAH KU BEGITU?" Gintoki mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tanda ia frustrasi.

"Kemungkinannya lebih dari 90% Gin-san. Mengingat aku yang bertemu Kagura-chan hanya setiap pagi sampai sore..." ucap Shinpachi

Gintoki berkeringat dingin.

"...sedangkan, engkau yang 24 jam nonstop selalu bersama. Bahkan tidur di kamar yang sama." sambung Shinpachi.

"Ta-tta-tapi, Kagura kan tidur di lemari? Ehe hee hee." ucap Gintoki

"Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan melakukan itu padanya bukan?" Ucap Shinpachi.

Gintoki meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan telinga, dan menggeleng-geleng layaknya bocah yang tidak mau di suntik, " _Mou, yamete_ , berhenti melukai hati ku." Ucapnya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Cih, dasar _aho no_ Sakata-san, bahkan kau tak bisa mengurung burungmu agar tak lepas dari sangkar." Ucapan Catherine sukses membuat Gintoki naik pitam.

"APA LU BILANG DASAR KUCING TAMPANG AN*S?, Siapa bilang aku tak dapat menjaga burung ku. Lagian siapa juga yang tertarik dengan si gemuk pendek berdada rata itu. Huh." Gintoki mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi kan kau selama ini selalu sendirian _desu yo_ , dan mungkin karena kau kesepian, kau jadi memaksa seorang gadis kecil melayanimu, _desu yo_."

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku pelakunya, _kono kuso neko ga_..."

"Ehem, kalian berdua, sudahlah, hentikanlah. Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kita ketahui adalah pelakunya, dan kita tidak tahu siapa pelakunya tanpa menanyakannya langsung pada Kagura-chan. Jadi kalian semua tidak boleh asal tuduh begitu saja." Otose angkat bicara.

"Otose-san..."

"Tapi Gintoki, aku masih tetap curiga padamu, dan jika ternyata kecurigaanku benar..."

seluruh mata memandang menyeringai pada Gintoki,

"...kau harus membayarnya dengan merobek perut mu."

APA?!

.

.

.

.

"Kampret..." Gintoki tidak tahu harus memaki siapa. Dia yakin seribu per―tidak, sejuta persen bahwa ia tidak melakukan nananini pada Kagura.

Eh, tapi kan dia sering mabuk.

Gintoki pucat.

 _Apa ia benar-benar telah melakukannya dalam kondisi tidak sadar?!_

"Sialan!"

Pikirannya keruh, tangannya gatal ingin merusuh. Hatinya bergemuruh, rasa kesalnya tidak mau luruh.

"Ini bohong!"

Tepat usai mengatakannya, Gintoki ketimpuk panci yang pantatnya gosong.

"Diam! Dasar cowok madesu!"

Gintoki menyingkirkan panci dan melihat Katsura bersama Elizabeth sedang membuka lapak di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Zura?"

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da! Kau lihat, aku sedang berjualan. Hidup itu keras, kawan!"

 _Ngaca, kau yang madesu_ , batin Gintoki.

Gintoki melihat-lihat lagi penampilan Katsura yang berdandan seperti dukun cabul. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, ikat kepala, kacamata dan kumis palsu. Tak jauh beda dengan Elizabeth yang ada di sebelahnya. Bedanya, makhluk itu sedang goyang ngebor untuk menarik perhatian pembeli dengan pengiring lagunya Otsu, _Bapakmu Chome Chome_.

Oh, ada cincin batu akik juga di jari-jari Katsura.

Netranya menjelajah lagi dan mengamati barang dagangan Katsura. Bagian wajah atas Gintoki menggelap seketika.

"Zura...kenapa kau menjual pernak-pernik bayi?"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da! Akhir-akhir ini banyak ibu-ibu melahirkan, jadi kupikir akan laku bila menjual barang-barang ini."

Ada dot bayi, pakaian bayi, sepatu bayi, gendongan bayi, tayut*) warna-warni, hingga kon―

 _APA?!_

"Zura! Kenapa kau juga menjual kon*** ?!" Pekik Gintoki. Kalau menjualnya di tempat yang tertutup atau rahasia sih mending. Lha ini di tempat terbuka, mamen! Nih teroris gak sadar diri!

"Siapa tahu ada yang mau beli karena program Keluarga Berencana sedang tren saat ini." Gumam Katsura sambil mengelus dagu sok cihuy.

"Terima kasih." Entah sejak kapan seorang pelanggan datang dan memberi uang pada Elizabeth. Sebagai bukti pertukaran, Elizabeth menukarkan kon*** tadi untuknya.

Ada... _yang beli._

"Apa kau mau beli juga, Gintoki?" Zu―Katsura, menatapnya penuh arti.

 _Apa maksud tatapanmu itu?!_ Gintoki merasa diingatkan kembali atas permasalahannya tadi pagi, tentang Kagura yang hamil (bohongan)

pada usia dini.

"Kau tahu, kau sering mabuk dan aku cemas. Sebaiknya kau juga membeli kon*** untuk jaga-jaga. Mau yang warna apa?" Katsura lebih tampak seperti penjual balon beraneka rupa, menawarkan barang dagangan yang berwarna.

SUDAHLAH.

Gintoki berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meninggalkan mereka.

Elizabeth masih goyang ngebor.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Gintoki lalu menenangkan diri di Taman Edo. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sementara dari balik semak-semak, Shinpachi dan Kagura bersembunyi sambil mengikutinya. Sebagai penyamaran, mereka menggunakan wig afro.

"Kenapa afro?! Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Gin-san, Kagura! Lihat, dia jadi desperate begitu." Shinpachi dalam mode bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Tidak akan, aru. Sebelum Gin-chan mencairkan gajiku, aru." Kagura tersenyum jahat, membuat Shinpachi bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagura?! Bukannya Gin-san memang tidak pernah membayar gaji kita?" Shinpachi mengingatkan. Kagura justru melirik tajam.

"Kemarin Gin-chan tidak memberiku uang untuk membeli sukonbu."

Jadi, ini balas dendam.

Setelah Gintoki pergi dari markas abadi Yorozuya tadi, Kagura memberitahukan pada semuanya bahwa ini dusta. Otose dan Catherine terbahak, menyetujui rencana Kagura. Sekali-kali usil tidak apalah, memberi pelajaran pada si pemalas itu.

Cuma Shinpachi yang jatuh dan mencium _tatami*)_ dengan mesra.

Aw.

Shinpachi membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mungkin tidak salah juga mengikuti rencana Kagura.

(Rupanya Shinpachi juga menyimpan dendam kesumat pada ketua Yorozuya.)

"Kurasa kali ini aku akan mengikutimu." Shinpachi pasrah saja. Ia dan Kagura lalu mengamati Gintoki lagi yang sedang menangisi sesuatu.

"Gin-chan kenapa, aru?"

Gintoki merentangkan tangan di bangku, sementara wajahnya menengadah menantang sang surya yang menyinari dunia. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf untuk Kagura.

"Maafkan aku Kagura! Mungkin terlalu beresiko jika pria ***** sepertiku hidup dengan gadis polos sepertimu! Ketsuno Ana, padahal aku masih ingin ******* denganmu tapi kenapa *****ku justru ******* saat melihat Kagura. Maafkan aku~!"

Walaupun dia bersedih, tetap saja kata-katanya kotor. Membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura swt di tempat.

"Ia tak terlihat menyesalinya, aru."

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Gintoki masih melanjutkan dramanya, "Apa aku harus meninggalkan Bumi dan hidup seperti si botak Umebozu?!"

Tidak.

Kagura tidak ingin meninggalkan Bumi dan hidup seperti papi―kepala licin―nya.

"Aku hanya bisa bertarung! Aku akan menafkahinya dengan kemampuan bertarungku! Kagura akan hidup bahagia karena mendapat uang banyak! Dia tak akan makan sukonbu yang menjijikkan dan murahan itu!"

Kagura menggelap.

"Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu, Kagura!"

Shinpachi melihat Kagura yang berkaca-kaca.

"Gin-chan."

Shinpachi tersenyum. Mungkin Kagura akan minta maaf nanti. Keputusan yang sangat bi―

Kagura berdiri dan keluar dari persembunyian. Ujung payungnya ia arahkan pada Gintoki.

"Jangan meniru adegan sinetron Ladies 4! Dasar plagiat!"

Kagura menembakkan pelurunya.

Kacamata Shinpachi melorot.

Dan Gintoki menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

 ** _A/N_** : maaf halichi-san jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi ;;w;; #sujud

 **Footnotes:**

*Tayut : selendang

*Tatami : lantai rumah dalam orang Jepang. Biasanya berbentuk persegi panjang.

Thanks for read

Siluman panda


End file.
